1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus useful in automated analysis or testing of tissue samples.
2. Description of Related Art
The analysis of tissue is a valuable diagnostic tool used by the pathologist to diagnose many illnesses and by the medical researcher to obtain information about a cell structure.
In order to obtain information from a tissue sample it is usually necessary to perform a number of preliminary operations to prepare the sample for analysis. There are many variations of the procedures to prepare tissue samples for testing. These variations may be considered refinements to adapt the process for individual tissues or because a particular technique is better suited to identify a specific chemical substance or enzyme within the tissue sample. However the basic preparation techniques are essentially the same.
Typically such operations might include the processing of the tissue by fixation, dehydration, infiltration and embedding; mounting of the tissue on a slide and then staining the sample; labeling of the tissue through the detection of various constituents; grid staining of tissue sections for analysis by an electron microscope or the growing of sample cells in culture dishes.
Depending on the analysis or testing to be done, a sample may have to undergo a number of preliminary steps or treatments or procedures before it is ready to be analyzed for its informational content. Typically the procedures are complex and time consuming, involving many tightly sequenced steps often utilizing expensive and toxic materials.
These procedures must usually be performed in a critical order for each sample and each treatment is frequently time dependent. Additionally the laboratory is often under extreme pressure to perform many different analysis as soon as possible, entailing many different procedures and tests.
A sample of tissue may undergo an optical microscopic examination so that the relationship of various cells to each other may be determined or abnormalities may be uncovered. The tissue sample must be an extremely thin strip of tissue so that light may be transmitted therethrough. The average thickness of the tissue sample or slice (often referred to as sections) is in the order of 2 to 8 micrometers (1 micrometer=1/1000th of a millimeter). A relatively soft and pliable tissue such as might come from an organ of the human body, in its fresh state can not be accurately cut into such thin sections. In addition, in order to see the individual constituents of the cells, such as the nucleus, the nucleolus, the cytoplasm and the cell membrane, it is preferable to have them colored by different dyes to produce a contrasting appearance between the elements. Very limited dye staining can be done on fresh or recently living tissue without resorting to chemical processing. Typically a sample of tissue 2.0 to 2.5 square centimeters in area and 3 to 4 millimeters thick is utilized. The tissue sample is then fixed in a material (a fixative) which not only preserves the cellular structure but also stops any further enzymic action which could result in the petrification or autolysis of the tissue. While many substances can function as a fixative, a four per cent formaldehyde or a ten per cent formalin solution is very common. Other common fixatives would include ethanol, picric acid or mercuric chloride usually with formalin. It should be remembered that in dealing with these substances the containers holding the materials must be suitable. For example mercuric chloride severely corrodes metals and therefor should normally be contained in a glass vessel.
To prepare good samples for microscopic examination the initial step should kill the enzymic processes of the tissue and should alter or denature the proteins of the cell through fixation. The period of fixation may take several hours or even a few days depending upon the tissue type, sample size and type of fixative being used.
After fixation, the tissue sample is often dehydrated by the removal of water from the sample through the use of increasing strengths of alcohol or of some other dehydrating fluid. Gradual dehydration is preferred because it causes less distortion to the sample than a rapid dehydration process.
The alcohol is then replaced by a chemical which mixes with wax or some other plastic substance which can permeate the tissue sample and give it a consistency suitable for the preparation of thin sections without disintegration or splitting. Fat solvents, such as chloroform or toluene are commonly used for this step. The sample, which has been dehydrated by the infiltration of alcohol, is next exposed to several changes of solvent over a period that may last from a few hours to days until the alcohol is completely replaced by the solvent. The sample is then exposed to a wax which is soluble in the solvent. If a paraffin type wax is used the infiltration is at a temperature above its melting point. After the wax infiltration the sample is allowed to cool and the wax solidify so that the sample is entirely embedded in and infiltrated by the wax.
A microtome is then utilized to cut thin slices from the tissue sample. The slices are on the order of 5 to 6 micrometers thick. The cut thin sections are floated on water to spread or flatten the section. The section is then disposed on a glass slide usually measuring about 8 by 2.5 millimeters.
The wax is then removed by exposing the sample to a solvent, the solvent removed by alcohol, and the alcohol removed by decreasing the alcoholic concentrations until eventually the tissue is once more infiltrated by water. The infiltration of the sample by water permits the staining of the cell constituents by water soluble dyes.
Prior to the development of automated procedures for the preparation of tissue samples, it often took from two to ten days before the tissue could be examined under a microscope. In more recent years automated processes have been developed utilizing apparatus to transfer the sample from one fluid to another at defined intervals, and as a result the preparation time has been significantly reduced to 24 to 36 hours.
Variations in the materials used in the preparation of the sample are advantageous under some circumstances. The use of ester wax allows sections 1 to 3 micrometers thick to be cut with less contraction than that which occurs when paraffin used. The sample is exposed to higher temperatures when paraffin wax is used. The use of cellulose nitrate embedding shrinks tissues less than wax, produces good cohesion between tissue layers and permits large undistorted sections to be cut 25 to 30 micrometers thick, if so desired. It is clear that persons with skill in the art of tissue preparation may use many different materials to which the samples may be exposed.
Tissue staining is a procedure which is utilized to make microscopic structures more visible. Perhaps the most common stain materials are haematoxylin and eosin. Haematoxylin is utilized to clearly stain the nuclei of cells dark blue. Eosin is used to stains the cell cytoplasm various shades of red or yellow, presenting a clear contrast to the blue stain of the nuclei.
Many synthetic dyes are derived from benzene which is colorless but by changing its chemical configuration color compounds are produced which are called chromophores. It is these chromophores which constitute the bulk of the different coloring dyes used in research and routine histology.
There are many techniques by which sample tissues may be stained and most of these techniques require exposing the sample to various solutions. Histochemistry is the science by which chemical reactions are used to identify particular substances in tissues. In addition, many enzymes can be detected by exposing a sample to a particular chemical substance on which the enzyme is known to have an effect such as turning the substance into a colored marker. Thus from the above it can be seen that a sample tissue may be exposed to various antibodies, enzyme labeled detection systems, colormetric substrates, counterstains, washing buffers and organic reagents.
Many experimental and observational research projects involve experimentation to authenticate new techniques and these experiments can be very extensive and time consuming.
In addition to the techniques that prepare samples for optical microscopy, techniques often must be utilized which make the use of electron microscopes suitable in the examination of tissue samples. Actually it has been found that the pathological examination of almost any disorder makes electron microscopy highly desirable and often essential.
Tissue samples for use with an electron microscope may be fixed in glutaraldehyde or osmium tetroxide rather than in the standard fixatives used for optical microscopy samples. Usually very small samples of tissue are embedded in methacrylate or epoxy resin and thin sections are cut (about 0.06 micrometers thick). Staining is most often done by colored solutions and not dyes and heavy metal salts are utilized to enhance contrasts of density.
From the above brief description of some of the techniques and materials used by a pathologist in the examination of tissues, it can be seen that for a research laboratory to carry out such a wide variety of processes and numerous different tests assisting apparatus would be desirable and almost mandatory.
Many pathology laboratories have in fact automated many of the simple and routine procedures described above such as simple staining or sample embedding. Where the same procedure is repeated with great frequency, laboratories have often designed specialized machines to perform the often repeated testing simultaneously on many samples. Typical of such machines are the equipment used in the routine analysis of blood samples. The equipment used in this type of laboratory is capable of treating multiple samples simultaneously to the same testing procedure, i.e., parallel testing or through the use of multiple machines the same result of parallel testing, is achieved. Alternatively the laboratory may perform the same test repetitively, i.e., sequentially and thus subsequent samples may be subject to a significant time delay.
Research laboratories often are required to perform non-routine analysis requiring many different test procedures. As a result of this lack of repetitive procedures, research laboratories have relatively little automated equipment to assist the researchers in their task. The most obvious season for this lack of automation is that the equipment presently available is dedicated to a limited number of procedures most commonly performed. The equipment is not flexible enough to permit a wide variety of operations to be easily accomplished nor does the present equipment permit easy and facile changes to the operations.